Pumpkin Spice
by NancyDfan
Summary: Fall brings a torrent of Pumpkin Spice, and Joe Hardy has had about all he can take.


**Author's Note: I've received some requests for more Nancy/Joe pairings so this was born! It's short, fluff! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nancy Drew or Hardy Boys.**

**Rating: G**

"So, the body was found twenty minutes outside of town?"

Nancy tosses the pictures on the table. "Yep. Chief McGinnis says he thinks it's been out there for at least three months. Pretty grisly."

"Geez, Nance. When I agreed to move here, I didn't realize River Heights was so violent."

Nancy slaps her husband lightly on the head. "Oh quiet, Joe. This Midwestern girl? Moving to New York? Yeah, right. Anyway, who would solve all the mysteries here?"

"Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Just take your coffee."

Joe laughs. "Any idea who the victim is?"

"Nope. No identification on the body. Coroner is looking into it right now. I figured we could head over once we finish here."

"Good plan." Joe's face distorts after sipping at the coffee. "What the hell is this?"

"It's coffee."

"No, it is not."

"Oh, I ordered you pumpkin spice."

"Nancy, you know I only drink black."

She shrugs. "It's fall. I thought we'd be festive."

"It's September. There's like two months left. Just stick to black for me."

"Okay, grumpy."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just grab some good coffee on the way."

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?" Joe grumbles.<p>

"Because Bess asked us to meet her here. She's barely been out of the house since Jessica was born. Give her a break."

"I'll break something."

Nancy kicks him lightly. She knows he hates this. The restaurant they are sitting in is a new, upscale, and trendy place full of everything Joe dislikes, but Nancy warms at the knowledge that he's trying. Even when it requires him to wear a three piece suit. She reaches over to kiss him. "Just think of what a reward you can get for being so amazing."

Joe smiles into her lips. "I can think of a few things."

"Of course you can," Nancy allows her hand to drift to his thigh.

"Nancy! Joe!" Bess' cheerful voice startles Nancy. "Sorry, I'm late. Jessica was fussy, but I can see you two didn't mind all that much."

Joe's cough reaches her ears as Nancy pulls away. "Right, we were just passing the time. Uh, how is Jessica?"

"A brat, but you already knew that," Bess winks at her. "I'm so excited to be here. I've been talking about this restaurant for months, but it's been so crazy at home we just couldn't swing it, you know? I heard they have this fall special going on. It's typically only served during dinner, but I talked to the chef. He's going to make it for us now! Can you believe it? He's a nice guy; Franklin's his name. We dated back in a high school and apparently he still has a bit of a thing for me. You should have seen the way he looked at me. Even after Jessica!"

Nancy exchanges a quick glance with Joe. "Sounds great, Bess."

"It is, isn't it? I've been on this new diet Stacy recommends. It sucks. Really it does, but I've lost fifteen pounds already! George says that if I keep up the exercise regiment she has me on I'll be at the pre-baby weight in-Oh doesn't that look lovely!"

Nancy looks up at who she guessed is Franklin. He smiles brightly down at Bess and briefly acknowledges Joe and herself.

"Compliments of the chef."

Franklin nods at Bess and speaks animatedly.

"Damn, he knows she's married, right?" Joe whispers.

Nancy shakes her head. "I sure hope not."

Joe growls up at the chef, and Franklin notices and bids his good-bye.

"Geez, Joe. Scare him away will ya?"

"You're married, Bess. With a kid. The douche needs to back off."

"I know; I know. I was just trying to get us free lunch."

Bess giggles, and Nancy can't help but shake her head. "You're incorrigible, Bess."

"What is this stuff?" Joe asks momentarily.

"Pumpkin spice tofu."

"What?"

Nancy suppresses a smile at her husband's face.

"I thought you would like it," Bess answers softly. "It's festive for fall."

Joe swallows the food slowly. "It's great, Bess. I love it."

Nancy bursts into laughter. "Oh, Bess. I've got to buy you ice cream after this. Joe's face. It's priceless."

* * *

><p>"Well, that was a disaster," Joe mutters an hour later.<p>

Nancy pats him lightly on the leg before pulling their car onto the road. "You were a good sport though. I think Bess had a really great time, and we still got free lunch after everything."

"It should've been free," Joe grumbles. "With the way it tasted? I should have arrested them on the spot."

"I'll make something you like for dinner," Nancy offers.

"Just take me to Morgan's Diner. You know it's my favorite."

"We just ate there, Joe. Besides, I have a new recipe I want to try out."

She hears her husband groan. "So much for something I'll like."

Nancy laughs. "Quit your whining. It'll be bloody and meaty, my sweet werewolf."

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it." Joe grabs for Nancy's bag. She watches him reach around and knock the items around. His face lights up as he grabs onto something. "Hey, my favorite!"

Nancy opens her mouth to stop him, but the cookie is in his mouth before she can stop him.

Joe spits out the food. "When did you buy these? They taste terrible."

"That's, uh, cause they're pumpkin spice."

"You've gotta be kidding me."

Nancy feels sheepish. "Sorry, Joe. I picked them up a few days ago. I was about to warn you, but you already had it in your mouth."

"You better buy that bacon cheeseburger now," Joe grumbles as he tosses the cookies out the window.

"Sure, honey. You want pumpkin spice added to that?"

Nancy bursts into laughter at the glare he shoots her, and soon, he joins in. "I'll kill you if you even try."


End file.
